


The Counter Weight

by imaklainer98



Category: Magisterium - Fandom
Genre: Calron, F/M, M/M, callron, callxaaron, calronfanfic, tamaraxjasper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaklainer98/pseuds/imaklainer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum Hunt was that one kid who didn't want to participate in the Iron Trial because, his father Alastair seemed to raise him to believe that magic was corrupted and so was the school who taught it.<br/>Aaron Stewart was the 'orphaned' boy with no family who went from foster home to foster home and was beyond delighted to participate in the Iron Trial.<br/>Tamara Rajavi was a girl who came from a well-off family and who wanted to win back her family's lost dignity by winning the Iron Trial.<br/>Jasper deWinter was an arrogant boy who knew he could win the Iron Trial, without even trying.<br/>But, things have changed since then. Now, they're almost done their second year at the Magisterium and different, new kinds of obstacles are being presented to them.<br/>Callum is finding that he may or may not have feelings for Aaron (which he chooses to keep hidden), Aaron is discovering that he is only truly happy when he knows Callum is by his side. Also, Tamara and Jasper start to fall for each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, my latest writing project to date has been this little story I somehow put together for one of my new favourite series: Magisterium. This one will (of course) be a gay-oriented story, but I will also be writing about my second favourite pairing in this series as well. Read on to find out what that one is.  
> DISCLAIMER: This story takes place long after the events of the Copper Gauntlet. So, to avoid spoilers, please DO NOT read if you haven't yet read either of the two current books. Also, I know that only the element of chaos in the series really needs a counterweight, but to give Tamara and Jasper's eventual relationship more depth and be more believable, I have made it as such. Finally, in chapter #2, I will be introducing my own character I created (OC) to this story.  
> Thanks,  
> Purple

It was a week before the end of their second term at the Magesterium, their Copper Year to be exact and all of the apprentices were in the Refectory having dinner which as per usual consisted of lichen that usually tasted like anything but, and speckled, mushroom pizza. Master Rufus' students were sitting at their usual table, chatting excitedly and enjoying each other's company when suddenly Jasper deWinter burst through the doors, immediately making a bee-line for his own table, not even bothering to glance in Call's direction. Call pretended to find this sort of thing normal, even though he knew it was far from such, and continued to munch on his plate of lichen that tasted like chicken as he listened to Tamara recount her day in the Library with said boy who had been late to dinner. During which, she kept sneaking glances over at Jasper, as the ebony-haired, Asian kid tried to ignore everything and everyone as he hastily choked down his meal. Finally, after Call had caught Tamara staring way too many times to actually count, he ended up confronting her on it. She looked a bit startled and shocked, but flushed a bright red quickly. "H-He's my c-counterweight.", Tamara managed to get out, before Callum could pester her further. At this, Call's forkful of lichen that was on his way towards his mouth paused in mid-air and he stared at her for a few moments, his body going stark still. The sudden action caused Aaron who had been sitting beside Call, to cautiously place one of his hands on the other boy's shoulder and shake him slightly, hoping to break Callum from his spontaneous trance. "Call? Are you alright? Call?" But, the dark-haired boy just sat at the Refectory table and subconsciously watched a glob of lichen fall off the silver-plated prongs of his fork, causing the utensil in his hand to make a distinct, clattering sound as he mindlessly dropped it, so that it immediately hit the cave floor. Call's attention finally focused and he stared wistfully off at the fallen fork for several more moments before Tamara got up from her seat at their table and marched frustratedly over to him. "Call, are you hearing anything we're saying? What's wrong?", she asked, practically pleading with the boy as she repeated Aaron's earlier prodding gesture. Slowly, Callum's grey eyes fixed on her again and he took a much needed breath of air as he instantly recounted the new information she had just bestowed upon him. Jasper is Tamara's...counterweight?! The very words seemed to shock him, yet they somehow also made perfect sense. "W-What do you mean, he's your counterweight?", Call demanded, instead of listening to his internal voice of undeniable reason. Tamara grinned and Call had a scary thought that she might not ever stop grinning. Her face almost appeared as if it had been physically split in two, like that of a deranged looking ventriloquist dummy the Cheshire Cat. He shivered and then breathed a sigh of relief, as he watched her facial features soften back to their usual appearance. A small, yet noticeable smile. "Well, aren't you going to ask me why I'm obviously so happy?", Tamara asked, as if she couldn't believe that not even at least Aaron had bothered to bring up the matter, already. She absentmindedly twirled one of her loose, curls that had somehow ended up coming out of the tight braid that rested gently against the back of her uniform top, before then letting out an agitated sigh. "I just can't believe that you haven't already guessed yet.", she said, glancing sadly at her two friends, as she continued to fiddle with her hair. "I mean, I expect this sort of thing thing from Call, but definitely not you, Aaron." At the mention of his name, the blond-haired boy quickly looked up from his plate of half-eaten lichen as did Call. Smiling inwardly, Tamara stared at the two boys across from her for a minute and then cleared her throat abruptly when she saw that both of them had caught her staring off at them, the more-than-creepy smile once again flashing over her face. "What? Is there something wrong with us?", Aaron asked, gesturing to both himself and Call as he glared daggers at her. But, Tamara just giggled and shook her head. Across the room, at Master Milagros' table, Celia smiled and risked a quick glance over in Call's direction. If she waved though, he didn't see it, because his attention was clearly focused on Tamara and whatever she was now saying. "So, yeah anyway, it's true. Jasper is my counter weight. We found out earlier during our study session in the library." Call rolled his eyes at how cliché his female best friend was sounding and stifled a laugh. True enough, they had been studying all morning for a mandatory test that they would all have to write two weeks from now. It was apparently on pretty basic concepts and knowledge, but still Rufus had coaxed them to study their hardest anyway, so that they would all do well. That was the hope, at least. Callum was positive he'd flunk it. Tamara sighed, subconsciously brushing an imaginary strand of curly, dark hair out of her face, as she thought of what to say to Call's reaction. Finally, she just shook her head, gave a sudden laugh of pure nervousness and got up and headed over to Master Milagros' apprentice table. Once she was gone, Aaron looked back over at Call, an undeniable grin slowly spreading across his features, giving them an almost subtle glow, the other thought. But, maybe that was just the light from the afternoon sun playing tricks with his mind. Call smirked, when he caught Aaron's bright, green eyes staring at his own dull, greyish ones. "See anything that tickles your fancy, Stewart?", he said, using a tone that instantly made the other, taller boy laugh. The blond-haired Makar nodded and Call swore he saw those brilliant, emerald eyes slowly scan him, moving rapidly up his body, without actually moving at all. He coughed, trying to dispel the awkward tension that was now settling like a dense fog, between them. But of course, this only caused Aaron to look back up at Call's face again, but with a clearly worried expression, this time. "What's wrong, Call? Are you coming down with a cold or something?" Inwardly, he wanted to snort, but instead he nodded reluctantly and sighed, as if the matter of him being sick was something he'd rather not discuss. Which it was. "Y-Yeah. I think I picked it up from one of the Iron Year kids in the Gallery last week. Been coughing and sneezing a lot since then. Havoc's also been keeping his distance." Aaron actually laughed at that and Callum quickly fake-coughed again, so that he could blame his current state of health, and the sudden redness that enveloped his cheeks, on a whole other thing entirely than what was actually the cause. The blond Makar's eyes became soft and he sighed, getting slowly up from his seat at the table, so that he could walk around it and go stand beside Call. He then placed a slightly clammy hand on the other's face, as he tilted it ever so gently, forcing Callum to glance up at him. "Do you want me to walk you back to your room, so that you can get some rest? I'll tell Rufus you're sick if you like, that way he'll know that you're not gonna show for our Makar lessons." Call didn't know what to say to that, Aaron's offer, so he just nodded and pushed his half-eaten plate of food aside. Then, he carefully stood up so that his leg wouldn't suddenly seize up with pain and let his best friend place a comforting hand on his shoulder, as they then left the Refectory. Nobody looked up as they passed, despite knowing exactly who they were, and Call was glad for it because the last thing he wanted right now was to be chastised by some other student for his current state. His vulnerability. The only one who noticed the two boys leaving, was Celia and she didn't speak up until Call and Aaron were at the exit doors, Aaron's hand still pressed lightly yet protectively against Call's shoulder, as well as more visibly on his back. "Leaving so soon?", she asked, her face instantly falling as she noticed the offending hand on Call. It was Aaron who answered. "Yeah, uh, Call's not feeling too good and I told him I'd walk him back to his room." The usually cheery girl nodded slowly, but it was definitely a reluctant sort of gesture. Call tried not to let Celia's sadness due to him leaving bother him, but of course that was all he felt as he and Aaron finally made it back out into the corridor. They hadn't spoken to one an other since the left the Refectory, and Call was pretty sure that was because he hadn't any clue what to say. Aaron Stewart was such a great guy. He was smart, talented, out-going, funny, caring, sensitive, athletic, tall, light-haired, muscular... Call quickly shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Indeed, Aaron was all those things, but that didn't really matter so much to him, as it did to everyone else. Including Call. Then, there was also the fact that Aaron was the Makar. Well, one of them, anyway. Callum had the great pleasure of being the other and his best friend's counterweight. As they neared their group's common room, Aaron stopped at the entrance, his green eyes slowly looking over at Call, as he stared at him fondly, yet with unspoken sympathy. Almost, like he was sorry for what he was about to say next. "So uh, I gotta go now. Jasper, Celia, Tamara and some others wanted to meet in the Gallery for a game of pass the fire ball and drinks. They also wanted you to come, but I know you're not really feeling up to it, so I'll just go on ahead without you." Callum nodded slightly, even though he knew the action was completely forced on his part. "Y-Yeah, you do that.", he finally said, fingers already fumbling with the copper armband on his wrist, as he tried to coax his arm up so that it was pointing directly at the door's lock, ready to release its tight hold and click open at his command. There was a pause as he heard the faint, subtle sound that meant he had unlocked the door to their common room, light from a glowing lantern that sat on a countertop, illuminating the surrounding area faintly, as Call opened it and walked in. It was just the way it always was: with his, Aaron's and Tamara's belongings strewn across the floor, the couch in the corner, the kitchenette counter devoid of anything except the lit lantern, and at the far end, their room doors apparent due to the little plaques above each, containing their names engraved into the metal material. Call didn't know if Aaron was still there or if he'd silently took off for the Gallery after his best friend had opened the door. Nor, did he really care where Aaron was right now. All he wanted was for whatever feelings he was having to pass, so that he could go take a quick nap or something before dinner later that evening. But then, all thoughts of sleeping left Call's mind when he suddenly heard the excited, happy, barking of his Chaos-Ridden wolf Havoc, who immediately jumped on him, causing the startled boy to fall over on to the floor as said wolf began to lick him all over. "Down, boy! Down!", Call tried to yell, but the wolf wouldn't have any of it, as he continued to slobber on his school uniform in earnest. Finally, Callum managed to push his large, rambunctious wolf off of him and got up off of the floor, taking a moment to survey the room. One of the bar stools where they sometimes sat and ate, had been knocked over so that it laid on its side, familiar looking pieces of what used to be one of Aaron's Ruffles potato chip bags was scattered across the floor of the small kitchenette, and if that wasn't bad enough, Havoc had somehow gotten ahold of one of Tamara's hairbrushes and there were now large, dents in the plastic handle, dents that had been made by equally large, sharp, pointed fangs. Call sighed at the mess and turned back to the wolf, his grey eyes glaring at him, sternly. At this, Havoc seemed to cower back somewhat and a low noise that sounded like a whimper escaped him. Call tried to intensify his glare, but gave up when Havoc glanced at him again, cocking his head from side to side. "Whatever.", he said at last, not sure what he was going tell Aaron about his chips or what he would say when Tamara asked about the state of her brush. What would an Evil Overlord do?, Call thought, but then realized what he was doing and quickly dismissed the question from his mind. Sighing, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he walked slowly over to his room and went in to find the wolf's leash. He emerged a few seconds later with a bright, cherry-red leash and a small, black plastic bag, which he attached to the silver-coloured ring on the leash's handle. The get-up had been a Christmas gift from Tamara, who would no doubt regret it when she saw what had become of her expensive hairbrush. Oh well, Call would just have to deal with all of that, later. Right now, it was time for Havoc's walk.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finally getting this up on here after lots of waiting. Hope it was worth the wait! 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

Aaron Stewart was sitting on an overgrown, spotted, colourful toadstool in the Gallery, watching revamped re-runs of Star Wars (courtesy of Alex Strike), and half-listening to Tamara and Jasper chatting excitedly about something with a detached sort of interest, as he silently sipped at a frothy glass of fizzy drink.  
Usually, he would've been over at the foosball table competing with another Copper Year or Iron Year student, or even over at the basket ball court shooting some hoops, or perhaps he would've been talking to Call about his imprisoned father or all the stress he was currently under because of his job as one of the school's Makars.  
But, today, today was different. Aaron wasn't doing any of those things, because Call was not there to cheer him on or do said things with him. Instead, he was probably most likely in his room, curled up under the blankets with Havoc resting quietly at his feet, while he laid there, wishing that he were off having fun with his friends.  
The blond-haired boy sighed as he thought of all the fun they could be having, if Callum were there. Call always knew how to liven things up. And right now, Aaron wished for just that.  
"AARON! AYE, AARON! WANNA SHOOT SOME HOOPS WITH US?!", a red-haired, Iron Year student who Aaron barely knew that well, yelled suddenly, pushing the boy out of his thoughts about his best friend.  
Looking up, Aaron saw who it was yelling for him, and gave a reluctant wave in the other boy's direction.  
Taking this as a sign, the red-haired Iron Year apprentice swaggered over to him, taking a seat beside Aaron on the overgrown mushrooms, a wide, toothy grin appearing on his lightly freckled face.  
When he didn't respond, the kid tapped his shoulder and Aaron glanced up at him, a question slowly forming in his mind.  
"Do I know you?", he asked aloud, cringing at how cocky and arrogant it must have sounded.  
But, the other younger boy didn't seem to appear phased by this and shook his head vigorously, flashing that toothy grin, again.  
"The name's Seymour. Seymour Bradshaw.", he said proudly, thrusting out a hand to Aaron in greeting.  
Aaron took hold of the hand, but quickly let go when he felt the unnatural clamminess of Seymour's palm.  
He tried not to seem bothered by it, as the kid pulled back his hand and grinned once again, flashing what now appeared to be two rows of yellowed teeth.  
Aaron coughed to hide his apparent disgust, but Seymour just kept on grinning.  
"You play football?", he asked, eyes going wide suddenly with the hopefulness he was feeling.  
Aaron shrugged.  
"Uh yeah, for a while when I was living with my dad. I was the team captain actually, won 7 games our first year."  
Seymour's eyes turned to literal saucers and he looked ready to pounce on Aaron, excitedly.  
"I play football, too. For the Carlisle Cruisers. We won 21 games in our first season. Coach said that someday, we might even be good enough to play for FIFA."  
Confusion passed over Aaron's face, like a storm cloud would over the sun and he looked at the Iron Year apprentice, baffled.  
"Wait, I thought you said you played football. Not soccer. Right?"  
Seymour's grin widened so that his face split into a full-scale laugh.  
"Aye, you must've misunderstood me. When I said football, I actually meant soccer. You see, I'm from London and over there we call soccer, football. Sorry about that, I thought you would've known."  
The blond-haired boy shook his head and Seymour's toothy grin, disappeared. There was a long awkward, silence that seemed to leech out between them after that, like when a Chaos-Ridden creature would try to slip through the void. At last, Aaron turned back to glance at the other younger, Iron Year boy again and tried for a moment to imagine that instead it was Call standing beside him, and they had just been teased by something Tamara had said and were trying not to suddenly break out into a fit of loud giggles. But, when Aaron's intense focus was broken by the sounds of other kids running around and screaming, he slowly let his gaze fall off of Seymour, to end up staring blankly at the far wall.  
"Uh, so, I better get going. My friend's sick today and I promised that I'd check in on him, later. Listen...Seymour, it was nice to finally get to know you. I hope you have a great time here."  
Aaron's words were flat, dull sounds and syllables that no doubt came out with an irritated edge to them, but he didn't really care all that much.  
Seymour smoothed down a reddish-orange cowlick of hair, nodded slightly and then watched Aaron leave the Gallery, no longer possessing that toothy grin on his face.  
Had he would've looked back, Aaron would have saw the almost lost-looking stare in the boy's eyes. As if all that had given him some sort of assurance that he'd actually do well here, had been all because of Aaron, all because of the school's chosen Makar.  
Sighing, he fell into a slow walk, mindlessly going down the corridors of the Magisterium as he subconsciously thought about Call.  
It wasn't until he reached the large door to their group's common room that he shook himself out of his thoughts, his wristband-clad arm adorned with the two, small yet significant stones levelling up as he moved it just slightly, so that it pointed squarely at the door. Then, he waited for the inevitable, subtle click that soon followed and quietly pushed open the door, so as not to disturb Call, should he still be sleeping.  
"Call? Call? I'm back!", Aaron yelled after a few moments, when the dark-haired boy did not emerge from his room or yell back a reply.  
"Call? Where are you?"  
There was a dense quiet, not even the sound of Havoc's barking could be heard.  
Aaron cautiously stepped over Tamara's expensive hairbrush lying on the floor, not even noticing that it had been gnawed on, aggressively. Instead, he continued to survey the room, checking the couch, the kitchenette, their bedrooms, anywhere in their space where he thought Callum might've gone.  
And then, it hit him like a literal ton of bricks.  
Of course.  
He thought, running a hand down is face due to his own stupidity.  
He's probably outside giving Havoc his walk...  
So, with that bit of resolution, Aaron grabbed his sports jacket off of the couch and ran out of the common room after his friend. Who was really in no condition whatsoever to be outside in the middle of November.  
He didn't even bother to stop or slow down when he saw Jasper and Tamara on their way back from the Gallery, arms linked together as they chatted excitedly about random stuff like the rumour that Alex and Kimiya were finally back together and also about how Celia was still trying to see if she could convince Call to go out with her for her birthday next week.  
"I heard that she's dead serious about it.", Tamara told the dark-haired, Asian boy as they seemed to slow their pace even more.  
Jasper looked at her, his dark eyes slowly widening.  
"Really? Who told you that?"  
The other girl smirked knowingly, as if that were answer enough, and then flipped her dark, curly locks over her shoulder.  
"Well, I think it was Rafe, but I can't be sure. Said he saw her last night at dinner, doodling or something and apparently she was actually writing down her plan. Jasp, I'm serious. Celia's got a thing for Call."  
In reply, Jasper snorted.  
"Yeah, but who says he likes her? Did you not see the way he just stood there when she kissed him? I'm sure he would've said or done something to make it seem like he did."  
Tamara nodded, suddenly deep in thought.  
Aaron had slowed his pace when he had heard them mention his best friend and was currently lodged up against the wall of the cavernous school, a stalactite pointing slightly against his back.  
Jasper was about to ask what she was doing, when she abruptly blurted something out.  
"Can you repeat that?", the dark-haired, Asian boy asked, looking slightly confused.  
Nodding, Tamara took a deep breath and said it again. Words that caused Aaron in his hiding spot, to instantly pale, so that his face seemed to be the same clear, pale, white as the eyeless fish that swam in the river, nearby.  
"You don't think-no who am I kidding, that's crazy! You don't think that maybe uh..."  
Jasper, feeling terribly beyond the point of aggravation by then, rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers abruptly in her face.  
"Ugh, just spit it out, Tamara!", he whined, causing Aaron despite himself, to chuckle at the way the boy sounded more like a five year old than a teenager.  
Sighing, Tamara slowly nodded and took a deep breath. Preparing her next words.  
Aaron too, suddenly overcome with a feeling of great anxiety again at what his friend had to say, so that he ended up pressing himself even closer to the cave's uncomfortable wall, his back completely rigid.  
"You-you don't think that maybe...the reason that Call's not acted on the-the feelings Celia so clearly has for him could be because-because he's uh you know...gay?"  
There was absolute silence. Aaron, who was astounded that Tamara would even assume such a thing about Call, held his breath, for fear of being caught eavesdropping on the two. But, inside his head, his thoughts swirled violently about as he tried to make sense of the sudden assumption.  
Surely, Call wasn't...? He couldn't be...? Could he?  
It just didn't make any sense to Aaron.  
Sure, Callum Hunt hadn't ever really openly expressed an interest in any of the girls who attended the Magisterium with them, but that didn't necessarily mean that he was into guys. Did it?  
After all, if it was true, Call would have told them. Told him that is...  
Finally, Aaron frustratedly shook his head to clear his onslaught of thoughts about his best friend, causing his blond hair to fall limply down into his face. He gave a small sigh and then de attached himself from the wall, slipping quickly behind the rows of stalactites again and began to walk away, before his two other friends could notice that he had been there.  
But, all the way back to their rooms, his room rather, he couldn't stop thinking about what Tamara had said and whether or not he should bring it up with Call when he returned from wherever the heck he'd gone.  
It wasn't like Aaron could just casually go up to Call and ask him if he was refusing Celia's (and practically every other female-inhabitant's advances on him), because he was gay.  
No. That was definitely not something that would go over well with the other boy.  
When Aaron Stewart finally reached the familiar door that led to their common room, he did the usual unlocking with his wristband and then opened it before silently closing it behind him.  
Just in case he's sleeping, Aaron thought.  
Don't want to accidentally wake him up...  
But, the blond-haired boy needn't have worried about disturbing his friend's rest, because as soon as he'd taken off his sneakers, he glanced up and immediately noticed that Callum was sitting on one of the couches. Call didn't see him at first though, because his attention was focused on something else, a paper of some sort that probably was undoubtedly a letter from his father, Alastair. Upon second glance, he also saw that Call's chaos-ridden wolf Havoc, lay sprawled out across his lap, snoring contentedly, a string of saliva falling from the canine's slightly parted jaws, only to form a small, distinct puddle on the white-washed denim of the other's jeans.  
"Havoc, not again!", Call exclaimed, as he brought one of his legs up, rousing the wolf out of it's resting place.  
The chaos-ridden wolf jumped down after a few more, persistent prods from Callum's leg and strode off to go find somewhere else to lay down.  
It was then that Call finally saw Aaron standing by the closed door, watching him with a thoughtful yet calculating look.  
"Oh sorry, Aaron, I didn't hear you come in. I guess I was too preoccupied with this letter that Alastair just sent me."  
Aaron simply nodded and started to walk over to the cluster of couches, taking a seat on one beside Call.  
"Uh, is something wrong, Stewart? Tamara making you go to the library with her again?"  
But, the other boy just shook his head and sighed before laying back slightly into the couch cushions, his foot shaking, rhythmically.  
Callum pretended not to notice his best friend's sudden uneasiness. He cleared his throat and was about to ask what was troubling him, when Aaron suddenly turned so that his green eyes were fixed firmly on Call.  
"Call, can I-can I ask you something? It's kinda important.", Aaron seemed to blurt out all in a rush and Call despite his better judgement, gave a nod.  
"Sure, is there something that's bothering you? Makar problems? Is Master Rufus gonna make us do the sand sorting thing, again?"  
But, Aaron just kept shaking his head at each of Call's questions and finally he got up from his seat on the couch, as if the very surface of it were lava before walking determinedly over so that he stood in front of where Call sat.  
Call, feeling nervous all of a sudden, swallowed quickly and forced himself to look up and meet the other boy's firm gaze.  
"I-I didn't want to have to ask you this, okay? But, Tamara-Tamara and Jasper were off in the corridor talking about stuff and they started to bring up your whole one-sided kiss with Celia after we came back and well-well she might have asked Jasper if you were-were- Oh, I can't say it! The very idea that they'd think-that she'd think-"  
Call stopped him by bringing a hand up to touch Aaron's shoulder, he was still dressed in his school uniform and jumped slightly when he felt the sudden contact.  
For some reason, Aaron noticed rather unpleasantly, that Callum did not in the slightest appear to look even a little alarmed, but on the contrary, he seemed...relaxed?  
"H-how can you possibly be relaxed right now?!", Aaron demanded.  
"Do you not know what she said about you?!"  
Call actually managed to chuckle at that and shook his head, his slightly rumpled black hair moving with the action.  
"No Aaron, I don't because you haven't actually got around to telling me, yet!"  
The blond cringed when he heard the anger seeping into his best friend's voice. Suddenly, he had a vague image of Call, him, Tamara and Jasper after finding out what-who Call was. He could still vividly picture Callum Hunt becoming the horrible, evil overlord Constantine Madden, everyone now believed him to be. The Enemy of Death...  
There was no way he could tell Call what he'd heard today, it just wasn't possible. Not now, anyway.  
So, even though he knew later on he would most likely regret doing this to someone like Call, someone he cared about, Aaron Stewart took a breath and did what he knew might not be right, but at least it would save him from having to have such an awkward not doubt heated conversation with him.  
He lied.  
"Uh, well I-I think that Tamara likes you. Like, really likes you, I mean."  
"You-you do?", Call asked his friend, disbelieving.  
Aaron nodded firmly and forced himself to crack an amused grin.  
"Yes. Yes, I do."  
But, then Call frowned, causing Aaron to once again pale.  
"What?", he asked, fearing that Call had realized he had lied to him.  
"Oh, uh nothing. That's-that's um just kinda...interesting."  
Aaron nodded, feeling like if he took even one more breath of air, he'd faint.  
The common room had suddenly become extremely stifling.  
So, before Call could say anything more, he turned and half-walked, half-ran into his own room, hurriedly slamming the door shut.  
Meanwhile, outside in the common room still, Callum Hunt simply sat in a stunned silence as he tried to figure out why Aaron had been acting so strange and why he'd taken off.  
One thing he did know for sure was, if the only thing he knew for certain, was that something very peculiar was going on with his friends and he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	3. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've gotten quite a few comments about people asking for an update to this story so...here it is! :D 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

"Tamara, what if someone overheard us yesterday when we were in the corridor?", Jasper DeWinter suddenly got the nerve to ask, as he sat in the library with her, poring over books on chaos magic and counterweights for it. He was still very new to the whole idea of them both not only being Makars themselves, but also being each other's counterweight and had wanted to do some in depth research.   
"Hm?", was all Tamara Rajavi said, her attention not at all on Jasper, but on the medium-sized time in her lap, which her eyes seemed to trail down quickly as she read each page, becoming increasingly more fascinated.   
The dark-haired Asian boy thought about perhaps asking her what it was that she was reading that had her so invested to the point she barely noticed he was sitting right across from her. But, then he remembered just how seriously Tamara took her studies and anything that pertained to her academic success as a Magisterium student, and just decided to let her carry on in ignoring him.   
At long last, the dark-skinned girl, whose complexion was more of a light cocoa brown, brushed back her ebony-coloured locks that had falling into her face, whilst she was reading and looked up startled when she saw her friend, sitting directly opposite her, resting comfortably on an overgrown, spotted toadstool.   
"Oh! Jasper! When did you get here?!", she exclaimed, and was rewarded with a slightly amused eye-roll from the other.   
"Tam, I've been here as long as you have. Remember? We came in here to study more about being a Makar and what that means to the counterweight involved when both people show an affinity for chaos magic. Or, did that book you were just lost to make you forget everything else?"  
Tamara tensed somewhat as Jasper mentioned the tome she had been attentively reading that now sat right in her lap, with its front cover facing downward, so that if he wanted to know just what it had been that had captured her interest so, Jasper would have to flip it over to clearly find out.   
"Tamara?", he asked worriedly, when she didn't say anything.   
With a jolt, the dark-skinned girl instantly came back to reality and gave him an apologetic look.   
"Sorry Jas, it's just this book. It-it's about the LGBT side of the magic world...our world. There's stuff in here that, well...it's kinda shocking. Like, did you know that in 1847, the first closeted gay mage is said to have gone to this very school and studied magic until his sudden death in 1865, when he finally admitted to his fellow male best friend that he had a deep, burning crush on him before he then died in said man's arms? Also, did you know that it was rumoured that Constantine's brother Jericho Madden had been in a secretive relationship with his own brother and that was why when Jericho died, he was so very distraught? It just goes to show that even then, people were going through the same things Call might be experiencing-", she started to say, but was abruptly cut off.   
"That's-that's incest! You're telling me that Constantine had the hots for his own brother?! The same Constantine Madden who's also the Enemy of Death, Callum, that Constantine Madden?!"   
Tamara sighed at Jasper's sudden outburst, before putting up a hand to stop him from blurting out anything more.   
"I said it was rumoured, not that it actually did happen. That they were lovers...it's just an assumption made from viable evidence that Constantine and Jericho Madden were closer than even most brothers seem to be. They were each other's counterweight and so that alone, tied them together in this intricate, impenetrable bond... The book also says that most chaos mages at the time and even still today, tend to gravitate to their counterweight for support in all aspects. Most even begin to fall for each other.", but Tamara stopped there, as if she'd just realized who she was speaking to and what this all meant for not just Call, but her and Jasper as well.   
Thankfully, Jasper seemed to pretend that he hadn't heard that last part and stretched from his place on the toadstool before he stood up and began to gather up all of the tomes he had been flicking through, in his arms. Likewise, Tamara relieved to see that he hadn't caught on to what she'd just told him about chaos mages with counterweights, stood up also and tucked the book about LGBT mages under her arm. Then, they both left without saying another word, to the Refectory, where they promptly broke apart to go to their respected tables.   
"Call! It's so great to see you, again! Are you feeling better?", Tamara seemed to say all in a rush to the dark-haired boy who seemed to be steadily watching Aaron out of the corner of his eye.   
"Oh, uh, yeah, I feel better. I think I just caught a bit of a cold or something, that's all."  
Tamara nodded, but frowned slightly. He was still concentrating on watching Aaron, who was staring down at his plate of lichen and speckled, mushroom pizza with not a thought in his mind to actually eat any of it.   
Something's not right with Aaron.   
She thought, as she brought her fork down onto her own plate and pierced the corner of a piece of the large, dotted mushroom before carefully chewing it, methodically.   
He's not usually this quiet. Well, maybe, but that's only when-  
Tamara Rajavi's thoughts that had been swirling about her head came to a sudden halt and she heard the dull clatter of her fork as it hit the floor.   
"Call!", she ended up blurting out without realizing she had, until Aaron Stewart cast her a startled look. His face paling at the sound of his friend's name.   
Quickly, she mumbled an apology to both Callum and Aaron who were now both staring at her incredulously, under her breath.   
There was a long moment of hushed silence at their end of Master Rufus' apprentice table, then Celia started to gossip to an Iron Year apprentice (who was sitting a few tables down) about how she thought that Master Rufus and Master Milagros would make a perfect match. Which only caused Seymour Bradshaw to chuckle at her antics before shaking his head and turning back to a group of boys who he now appeared to have make friends with.   
Seeing that she was being ignored, Celia gave a reluctant huff of annoyance before she excused herself to go and get more lichen, even though she had no intention in actually eating it.   
It wasn't till about halfway through dinner that Aaron finally spoke.   
Call had claimed to have lots of homework to do having procrastinated due to his 'cold' and said that he should probably go and get it at least started if anything.   
Surprisingly, Tamara had wholeheartedly agreed as had Jasper who had decided to engage in conversation with them and even Aaron, who Call was certain would've protested about him taking off to their common room so soon, didn't so much as nod in a dismissive manner.   
Then, when he was positive that Call was far enough down the long corridor that he wouldn't hear him, Aaron finally bit the bullet and told them what he'd overheard.   
"Look, I know, okay?"   
This seemed to cause Tamara no apparent reaction but to glance at him, imploringly.   
"Know what?"  
Aaron sighed and it looked as though it pained him to voice the words aloud, but somehow he managed to.   
"That you think Call's gay. I-I overheard you and Jasper when you were talking in the corridor."   
Tamara pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a breath of air.   
Of course, just my luck that someone would overhear!   
She thought angrily, stabbing her mushroom slice repeatedly with a new fork she'd procured from Jasper's table.   
And, it had to be Aaron of all people!  
Her mind shouted to her as she winced outwardly.   
"Well, then if you know, what's your opinion on the matter?", she asked him, as if she were implying something else entirely and not Call's undiscovered sexuality.   
Aaron had a far off expression as he pondered her question, a sign that he was deep in thought.   
Finally, he sighed and shrugged.   
"I think you should stop meddling with business that is not really yours to concern yourself with and let Call tell you when he feels ready to involve you. Us. It's not right to assume that just because she didn't really reciprocate Celia's kiss when we got back, doesn't exactly mean that he's not attracted to girls, Tamara. It could just mean that he's not attracted to Celia, or any other girls at this time."   
The dark-skinned girl sat there, too startled by Aaron's reply to say a word. She hadn't expected him to be so blunt with her about the matter, but maybe she should've known that when it came to Callum Hunt, Aaron was quick to defend his best friend, his counterweight. After all, Call and him shared a bond stronger than that of ordinary friends. A bond that could not to broken by betrayal from the other, lest they want to avoid ultimate corruption.   
At long last, Aaron got up from his seat at their table, without so much as a muttered 'bye' to Tamara, leaving her to sit staring at her mutilated plate of dinner, wondering when everything had started to get more complicated between her and the blond boy.   
She sighed and for the first time in a long while, wished she was back at home, at her family's manor house. Where life seemed simple and precise and the only conflicts were between her parents about who her older sister was seeing, such as Alex Strike, and Stebbins was always around to wait on her every passing whim.   
So, it was with these thoughts of her family and all that she missed about them, that Tamara Rajavi broke down and cried, not caring at all in the least who saw her.


	4. #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and it shows considering it's kinda long... But like, I'm sure you all will agree. It's pretty great! :D 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

The following afternoon when they were all in classes once again with Master Rufus now talking about their year-end testing that would be starting within a matter of days, Aaron Stewart finally let out a pained sigh and bolted up right in his seat.   
"I-I can't do this anymore!", he exclaimed, before hurriedly running out into the corridor once more, so that maybe he would stop feeling that horrible, intense feeling of the classroom practically suffocating him.   
Master Rufus didn't so much as frown at his pupil's sudden absence, as he began to talk once again, silently dismissing himself from the matter, entirely.   
Tamara was also stunned into silence and forced herself not to meet Call's gaze, as she frantically yet determinedly scribbled down some notes.   
But then, she felt someone reach out to tap her on the shoulder and her whole body tensed when she caught sight of Callum Hunt's unmistakable grey eyes.   
He was saying something, probably asking why Aaron had just left so suddenly, but the dark-haired girl couldn't hear him. Her thoughts were to all over the place, as they rushed through her quickly, like rapids rushed through a river.   
Taking a steady breath, desperately trying to calm the inner turmoil that roiled within her down, Tamara at last figured out what Call was saying.   
" 'Mara, where did Aaron go? Is something wrong with him that I should know about?", Call asked, his expression filled with evident worry for his best friend and counterweight.   
She nodded, once then again, as if to solidify his last question, but still did not utter a sound.   
After a long while, Tamara finished coping down Master Rufus' notes only to once she finally looked up at the front of the room again, to see Aaron standing there by the door, looking more distraught and troubled than she'd ever seen him look before.   
He was clutching the strap of his school bag in a vice-like grip, perspiration becoming apparent on the slightly scrunched, nylon that connected at both ends so that the bag could rest against his side, tethered there.   
Upon even closer inspection, Tamara saw that he was subconsciously biting his lip between his teeth, and trying to look anywhere that wasn't directly at Call.   
Master Rufus cleared his throat and addressed his now present student.   
"Yes, Mr. Stewart, what is it?", he said in a voice that was skillfully honed so that it was full of an air of professionalism. A skill that no doubt took all his patience as a teacher to master.   
Aaron was quiet for a long moment, simply choosing to just stare off into space at nothing rather than say the words he so badly needed to say.   
Then, he coughed slightly and in a voice that sounded much too strained and hoarse to be his own said: "I-I need to talk to Callum for a minute."  
Master Rufus' dark eyebrows went up slightly at Aaron's use of Call's given name and not his usual nickname, but he nodded slowly and gestured for Call to get up from his own seat.   
"Very well, you maybe speak out in the corridor to him, but only for 5 minutes. I don't want you two to miss this class, as it is highly crucial you take notes so that you can use them to your advantage on the test. Do we have an agreement?"  
Aaron nodded all too quickly and Call shrugged, his own way of saying that he was okay with that proposition.   
Instantly, as if that was all the motivation Aaron had needed, he was dragging Callum by the arm out through the classroom door and into the corridor.   
He didn't stop walking until he was certain that they were both a far enough distance away, before he then slowly loosened his grip on the other boy's arm.   
"You were right bout Tamara liking me. Did you not see her purposely trying to avoid me? I did and-", but suddenly, the dark-haired boy was interrupted by the blond.   
"Call. Call, just-just stop for a moment. Listen, I-I might've actually lied about Tamara having a crush on you that day. As far as I know, she doesn't. But, I just-I just panicked and that was the first thing I thought to say. You're-you're not mad are you?"  
There was a palpable silence then Call shook his head.   
"How could I ever be mad at you? Especially, about something like that?"  
Aaron seemed shocked at Callum's response because, he shifted uneasily on his feet. Then, he let out a nervous sort of chuckle.   
"You never fail to surprise me, you know that, Hunt?"  
Call nodded and he grinned.   
"I know, and likewise, Stewart."  
Slowly, the air around them became less dense and Aaron was actually starting to feel like he could finally tell the other boy what exactly he had been meaning to tell him.   
He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for his next words and Call's reaction.   
"I do have something that I need to tell you though, before Rufus tells us to get back to class."  
Callum didn't say anything, but he gave a slight, consenting nod.   
"I-I overheard Tamara talking to Jasper a few days ago and they were talking about how you never reciprocated when Celia planted that kiss on you back when we got back from that island and everything. So well, they were talking about it and they were you know coming up with assumptions as to why and-and Call, it's really important for you to answer this question that I'm about to ask you, cause they both think that you are and I just-I'd like to know whether it's true or not.", Aaron seemed to spew out all in a rush.   
Call, who was still very confused as to what was going on, nodded, slightly reluctant.   
Aaron sucked in a breath, and focused his gaze firmly on him.  
"Are-are, oh gosh, I feel like such an idiot asking you something like this, it shouldn't be any of my business but I'm concerned about you and I just need to know. So, here goes... Call, are you-are you g-gay?"  
More silence followed this and finally Call gave a sigh, a troubled, conflicting sigh.   
"Aaron, don't start beating yourself up for asking me something so personal. I'm not mad, I just don't know how to answer that. See, I've experienced different feelings for different people, but I've just never really told anyone and even if I did, you know that up till not too long ago, my father wouldn't have exactly been very accepting, if I would've told him that I felt a bit of an attraction towards other guys. But now, things are different. Heck, I'm different, Aaron. I've had to live with the fact for about two years now, that I am the living reincarnation of Constantine Madden, the Enemy of Death, someone who is greatly feared by every mage and Magisterium apprentice. But, you know what? I've somehow learned to deal with that, and it helps to know that I'm not entirely alone in the ability to wield the chaos magic that is from the void."  
Aaron couldn't help suppressing a grin at that.   
"Now, about your question. Normally, I'd deny anything that was said about me, but I know you mean well and I just don't feel it necessary to keep something like this from my counterweight. Someone who I should rely on at all costs."  
By now, Aaron could feel his heart beginning to pound inside his chest, though he wasn't quite sure why.  
Call let out another sigh and gave a shrug.   
"So yeah, I suppose Tamara's right after all, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel any attraction towards girls. It just means that I'm partial to both, ya know? Just like I'm partial really to all types of caffeinated beverages but I prefer-"  
"Expresso!", Aaron finished for him and they both started laughing.   
Finally, after a few more minutes, surely much more than 5 by now, they both caught their breath and just stood there for a moment, their gazes locked firmly on each other.   
Callum was the first to break the trance they both seemed to have slipped into. He coughed, slightly.   
Aaron immediately jolted out of his stupor then eyed him, suspiciously.   
"I thought you said you were feeling better."  
Call couldn't help but grin as he playfully shoved his best friend in the shoulder.   
"I am you, twat!", he said, shoving Aaron again, who shoved him lightly back in protest.   
"Don't call me a twat, Hunt!", he shot back and Call's grin became positively wicked.   
"Oh, really? What ya gonna do about it? Tackle me? Bring it on, Stewart!"  
There was another long pause of silence, Aaron barely being able to hear anything over the incessant beating of his heart. He silently willed it to calm down.   
Calm down!, he thought to himself.   
It's just Call!   
But even as he thought the words, Aaron knew just how wrong he was.   
He didn't know what possessed him to do it, maybe it was the sheer thrill of it all, or perhaps it was just a sudden intense surge of courage or curiosity, but whatever the case, he found himself subconsciously walking closer to Call. His heart now pounding so quickly he was certain he was having a heart attack and that it would give out at any moment.   
Then, he was leaning ever closer to Callum, not even sure what he was planning to do, until he felt an indescribable softness that was so foreign yet so familiar as he met it with his lips. He hadn't ever felt anything quite like it before and suddenly realized that he didn't want it to stop.   
In the next moment though, he felt like he had literally just died, because now that supple, softness that was his best friend's lips he was kissing, parted slightly and he felt Call's soft lips press back against his and Aaron was entirely helpless to not meet them each time they came into contact with his own. Gone from the world he was, as he revelled in the feeling, tried to memorize the way Call kissed him with uncertainty yet with a mission, a purpose that made him positive weak to his very core.  
He could feel the sparks as they erupted between them, causing all the hair follicles on his body to prickle at the impact. Chaos meeting chaos, in a dark and swirling mass, that seemed to crackle with energy as it was unleashed.   
And then, all too quickly for Aaron's liking, they broke apart and for a long time could only gaze off at the other with a deep, roiling passion that made the blond slightly dizzy.   
At last though, Aaron found his voice and the words he only now realized he'd wanted to say to Call since...well, he wasn't exactly sure how long. But, it was beginning to feel like forever.   
"I-I love you.", he whispered, positive that he'd never felt more sincere about anything or anyone else in his entire life thus far.   
The smile he received from Call was utterly breathtaking at the sudden confession.   
"Right back at ya, Stewart.", he breathed out, before they both couldn't stand to be apart from each other and met once more in a literally groundbreaking kiss.   
Call knew this because, he could faintly hear the sound of cracking cave stone over the rapid pounding of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ahhhhhhhhh! Calron finally happened! *throws confetti in the air* The ship has sailed! <3


	5. #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, everyone!   
> So I've been really, really busy this last little while with school and just overall life in general, but I wanted to update this story and inform you all that I am still alive...okay?   
> Now then, as for reading updates, I started reading 'Carry On'' last night and I'm not very far in yet, but it's pretty interesting so far, though I am told that it gets more exciting once Baz shows up... (Looking forward to that! :D) I absolutely LOVE 'Fangirl' so I can't imagine that I might possibly love this book more after, than that one.   
> Anyway, hope you like this chapter and I will try and get around to updating more stories soon in the near future! 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

It wasn't until later that evening at dinner again, that Tamara Rajavi saw her two best friends at last, as they both entered the Refectory.   
She looked up from her plate of assorted lichen and wild mushrooms, only to see that both boys were chatting incessantly back and forth to each other. Their eyes firmly fixed in place, so that Call and Aaron's gaze lay on the other, as they spoke cheerfully and rather excitedly about something Tamara couldn't quite make out. Finally, they both stopped their conversation, glanced briefly at each other again, before turning and taking a seat at the long table across from her.   
"Call, Aaron...", she said, greeting them both in turn, as they both looked up and jumped, apparently startled by the dark-haired girl.   
"T-Tamara!", they both blurted out in unison, then turned quickly to the other and flushed a deep cherry red.   
Tamara gave them a puzzled look, resuming her meaningless task of stabbing an abandoned mushroom cap that was lying on her plate, with the prongs of her fork.   
When she was certain they had both relaxed visibly, her voice once again cut into the uncanny silence at their table.   
"How was Makar training, today?", she asked Aaron, who was staring down at his empty plate, wishing he could sprint over to the line and fill it up so he wouldn't have to deal with the sudden interrogation.   
Sighing, Call answered for Aaron.   
"It was pretty great, Tam. We got to read each other's minds...it's a tactic used to keep the other person grounded while you both conjure up the Void. You both hold each other's hands like-like this see?", he explained, as he reached across the table and grabbed hold of her hand and held it in his for a brief moment.   
Tamara didn't know why, but during that moment (brief as it was) she thought she felt her heart begin to give a dull, yet slightly rapid pound. She then shook her head and told herself that it was nothing and that she was probably just tired, that was all.   
Even still though, she remained very quiet after that and Callum likewise, did not utter another word, as he went to the line to get some dinner.   
But, the second he was gone, Aaron Stewart's eyes slowly flicked up to meet Tamara's soft, dark ones, and the glare he sent her way was so unlike his usual, easygoing self, that she gasped and almost toppled out of her seat.   
His mouth then opened just a small crack and he managed to get out two words in an almost inaudible hiss.   
"He's mine!"   
Tamara blanched.   
What had he just said? He's mine? He who? Oh. Oh! Oh...but of course, you should've seen this coming...  
And, she sort of had.   
Suddenly, the aura of content between her two friends made perfect sense. Almost as if she'd just realized it, something that had been circling around in her brain, finally lodged itself in place.   
They're in love, she thought, and then held back a giggle at the very notion of such a thing.   
It all makes sense now...Aaron's outburst in the hall...he pulled Call out of class...he must have wanted to get him alone so that he could-  
But, just then, her train of thought was suddenly stopped on its tracks as the two boys appeared once again, talking to each other as they balanced platefuls of lichen and some strange, gelatinous substance that might have been a type of jello or pudding.   
Tamara wasn't quite sure.   
"Hey 'Mara, miss us?", Aaron asked, and it was like the easygoing, almost always happy Aaron was back again, for his voice carried no possessive edge to it anymore.   
She nodded and tried to speak, trying her best to look up at them.   
"You know I always do.", was her reply and Aaron, Call and her, laughed.   
After that, the atmosphere became less tense between the three friends and they all found themselves an hour or so later, carrying on a discussion about the arduous task known as 'sand sorting' and how it was totally unfair that Master Rufus made them do it so often.   
For despite being almost in their Bronze Year, their teacher still saw it necessary to have them group grains of sand, one by one, into neat little piles, whenever he wished.   
At long last though, Call let out a yawn and Aaron smirked knowingly at him.   
"Tired, Hunt?", he said, his eyes gazing intently over at the other boy's.   
Call shook his head, but all too soon, her gave another yawn, this one betraying his protest.   
Aaron then turned to Tamara, his peripheral vision still on Call, as he said: "Well, I best be getting to bed now. You coming, 'Mara?"  
But, Tamara simply shook her head and glanced over at Master Milagros' table, her eyes meeting Jasper's. She smiled at him and then abruptly turned back to Aaron.   
"No, I-I think I'm going to stay up a little longer and do some research on counterweights and chaos and such...", her voice trailed off, then she quickly added: "in the library!"  
The blond boy nodded slowly, unconvinced and rose from his seat as Callum stood also. Then, they both grabbed their plates, disposed of them and headed out of the Refectory together, only stopping to clasp each other's hand as they both grinned.   
"I love you, Hunt.", Aaron breathed out into the dimly lit corridor as he felt Call's palm and fingers connect with his.   
"Right back at ya, Stewart.", Call whispered as they both glanced up at the other and tried to convey every thought at that moment that they wanted so desperately to tell each other, but instead, settled on meeting their lips together in another passionate kiss. A kiss that brought the chaos swirling within the both of them, to a tumultuous high, so that if they stayed joined together like that long enough, the pressure would cause them both to plunder down, down, down into a dark, ominous mass of endless chaos.   
The kind of chaos where chaos-ridden creatures roamed freely as the Enemy of Death had intended long ago. The epicentre of all dark corruption. The Void...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you liked, I'm sorry about the minimal amount of Calron action...I will try to put more into the story hopefully in the next chapter! ; )


	6. #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, everyone!   
> So, I wrote this whole chapter at school cause, I finished my final exam today and had a lot of time to kill...so why not???   
> Anyway, this chapter is kinda sad, but I promise things will turn out okay in the end! (Or sooner)   
> I stayed up pretty late last night reading 'Carry On' (it's so good so far!) and that's probs what I'm gonna do when I get back home later today...   
> So yeah, that's it. Hope you like! 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

Out in an expanse of almost completely desolate atmosphere, the all-consuming chaos-ridden creatures of the Void moved slowly across to the gaping vortex that lay churning in an abandoned space. This space inhabited a single tree, it's branches skeletal in appearance as it had remained barren since the dawn of time. Such was an unusual sight, because not one living thing that wasn't born from chaos, had ever managed to live there. Only those that were derived entirely from a dark corruption deeper than any other, one created by Him, could survive the constant conditions.   
Now, as a mother wolf and her pups ripped apart a dead bird that had stupidly flown directly into the portal that led to the Void, a harsh chill ran through the flattened, dead fields of grey grass. This only caused her to perk up her sharply pointed ears and tilt her head so that her furry neck elongated and stretched ever so slightly. Then, with sudden alarm, her body tensed and the ebony fur along her back stood on end, just as a piercing scream that sounded like a knife striking stone rang out.   
Quickly, she called her pups to her and ran as fast as she could, leaping over murky, black pools of water, and bounding across grey fields of nothingness. It wasn't until she approached their cave, that she stopped and sniffed at the dense, musty air.   
A certain unknown stench now made itself apparent in the usually stale wind. This one more different than anything she herself had ever smelled. There was only one time the mother wolf thought sorrowfully, as she sniffed again, trying to commit the strange scent to memory, that she had smelled a much similar smell to this one, now. But, that had been many years ago, when her own mother was killed in an accident that back then, she hadn't been able to comprehend. It wasn't until she was older, that she had detected the smell once again and this time, in its wake, her mate was inexplicably taken from her. His cold, limp body a clear sign he had died.   
Surely, it was something else...was it not?   
There was no way she was going to endure another loss in her family.   
She had no plan to, so it simply would not be so.   
But, as she looked down at her pups once more, only four remained of the previous five.   
The fifth pup lay just like his father had, cold and limp upon the nonexistent grey grass... 

"Tam, cut it out! Just drop it!", Callum Hunt protested as Tamara Rajavi pressed him to tell her who he secretly had a crush on.   
They were sitting in a circle in their common room having a steady game of 'Truth or Dare' and it was Call's turn.   
So far though, the dark-haired girl had found out Aaron's favourite sport (basketball), Call's favourite drink, which everybody already knew (expresso) and Aaron's favourite food (pizza). But now, she was pulling out the big guns to glean some serious intel.   
"C'mon Call, just tell us!", Tamara begged, as she extracted a potato chip from the bag in the centre and tossed it in her mouth.   
"For the last time, no!", he yelled, accidentally knocking over the bag of classic Lays to Aaron's complete and utter dismay.   
"Call!", he said angrily, and rushed to grab the chips that were now splayed out across the carpet and in his lap.   
Tamara seemed to completely ignore Aaron's outburst, for she fixed Call with a calculating look.  
"What?"  
She sighed.   
"If you don't fess up and tell, than we'll make you kiss Celia again!", she told him, causing him to laugh.   
"T-That's the best you can do? Threaten me with her? Oh boy, you two are something else!", he exclaimed, slapping Aaron playfully on the back to prove his point.   
But, Aaron didn't return the action, he was still staring woefully at the discarded chip bag and the crumbs that now remained stuck to his jeans.   
"Take it or leave it, Callum.", he replied simply, angrily dusting off the rest of the crumbs onto the carpet.   
Call snorted.   
"Oh so it's Callum now, what happened to Call?"  
Aaron huffed.   
"That was before you sent my chips flying everywhere!"  
Call who couldn't really care less, waved his hand in a flourish.   
"Oh, just conjure up a new bag, Stewart. We're magicians after all."  
"In training!", the blond shrieked, as if the very thought of doing such a thing was unheard of.   
Maybe, it was.   
"Very well, be a wuss.", Call shot back, as Tamara (who was sitting between the two boys) rolled her eyes.   
"Guys, I think you're forgetting that we're kind of still playing a game here...", she began to say, but Callum and Aaron didn't bother listening.   
"Fine! I will be! At least I'm not you!"  
"Guys...?", she tried again, but their voices seemed to block out her's.   
"Take that back, Stewart!", Call demanded as Aaron shouted: "No! I won't!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Cause, it's true! After all, you're the Enemy of Death! Nobody wants to be you! Everybody just wants you dead!"  
Silence.   
Tamara picked up a forgotten chip from her lap and ate it.   
Call's grey eyes brimmed with tears.   
"R-Really...?", he managed to get out in a voice that was so unlike himself that Tamara jumped.   
Aaron who was about to say 'Really!', took that exact moment to glance over at his friend and then panicked when he saw the lost, saddened look on Call's face.   
"C-Call...", he started to say, his voice carrying that same quality that the dark-haired boy's had.   
"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm so, so sorry..."  
But, the damage was done.   
Aaron reached out to lay a comforting hand on Callum's shoulder, but the other boy just flinched back so that he was closer to Tamara's side.   
"C-Call...please...don't be like this...I-I'm sorry. Really, really sorry..."  
His words seemed meaningless though, because Call didn't even bother to look his way. It was like the steadfast, unbreakable bond between the two was beginning to break apart at the seems so that the future now appeared to be more unknown and bleak, than ever before.   
Then at last, Call got unsteadily to his feet and said in a voice like death itself: "I-I'm going to take Havoc for a walk..."  
He then glanced sadly at Tamara and forced himself not to look at Aaron, as he walked over to the common room door, grabbed Havoc's leash, opened the door and slammed it shut with a deafening bang.   
But, in his haste to depart from the room, Call had forgotten Havoc.   
Realizing this, Aaron got up and ran after him, thinking that he could perhaps reason with Call.   
After he left, Tamara burst into sobs, their game no longer necessary, as her cries echoed throughout the room.


	7. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm not even going to begin to get into how extremely overdue this update is to this story. However, I will say that I've been increasingly busier this year with school, working and such. Also, I often enjoy doing other things that aren't always writing on here, so there's that. If you're ever curious to know what I've been up to, you can follow me on Instagram at the same user I have here on Wattpad. That said, when I finally end up posting this it will probably be close to or more likely the weekend again, so I ask that y'all be patient until then or such time. That said, I am SO impressed with the overall responses I've gotten from all of you peeps about this particular story of mine and I hope I haven't inevitably disappointed you all too much these past few or so months... The Calron is coming back, that I can assure you! <3 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

Call had escaped all too soon from the common room and was now outside, trudging along in the darkness, wishing that he'd remembered to grab a coat. The wind was picking up ever so slightly. As sky around him turned to the colour of pitch, black tar among the dense cover of ominous, grey clouds. But, nothing was colder he knew, than the deep, ache of betrayal that made his chest hurt, his mind numb.  
Aaron had done it. Done the very thing Callum had believed stupidly, he would never do. He'd called him out. Said the words right to his face...  
Shuddering, at either the temperature or the thought of the blond boy saying something so detrimental to him, Call wrapped his arms tightly around himself, only to notice then, that he was still holding Havoc's leash. With a bitter, humourless sort of laugh, the dark-haired boy flung it up with his hand, so that the metal clasp part hit the side of the tree he had been absentmindedly kicking. Or so, that was the only explanation he could gather, for the scuff marks etched into his sneakers, as he continued to abuse the sad-looking poplar with his foot.  
He had been about to carry on dragging his body through the quiet stillness of midnight, when all of a sudden, there came a noise sounding like someone shouting far off in the distance.  
Reluctantly, Call stopped his onslaught against the tree, turning towards the voice that seemed to ring out through the night, like a sterling silver bell. A voice he only realized too late, that he knew all too well...  
"Call! Call! CALL! CALL, WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY! OKAY?! JUST PLEASE-PLEASE COME BACK!"  
It was Aaron and judging by the distinct patter of what sounded like an animal running along with him, he was not alone.  
In fact, Call's suspicions were soon confirmed when a shock of blond hair illuminated by the moonlight, appeared from within the bushes, only to immediately be followed by the rest of his so-called 'friend'.  
Swallowing nervously, Call bit his lip as Aaron began to walk closer towards where he was standing, Havoc now running excitedly after him, his tongue hanging out so that caused a spray of saliva to go shooting into the air.  
"What do you want?!", the dark-haired boy spat, the moment the blond was close enough for his liking.  
Aaron gave Call the most stricken expression. There were tears brimming in his eyes.  
Quickly, Call looked away and contemplated kicking the poplar again.  
This caused Aaron to finally say something, his tall, lean body practically trembling from the feelings that roiled inside him right then.  
"I-I want to apologize. I-It wasn't right what I said to-to you. I-I guess I just got carried away or something and I-I'm really sorry, Call. Honest!"  
Callum Hunt paused, the toe of his sneaker on his bad leg resting against the large tree. Then, he kicked it roughly into the hard bark and bit back a wince as an instantly a shot of pain rang through the limb. Aaron Stewart watched him do this, but when his best friend's foot made contact with the tree, he screamed and ran to pull him away from the tree.  
"No! Leave me alone! I'm fine!", was Call's immediate protest, but the onrush of pure agony he was experiencing caused it to come out much weaker than he'd intended.  
"Why?!", the blond asked, his voice barely controlled as he attempted to grab Call by the arm and haul him back to the school. "So, you can end up more crippled that you already are?! I don't think so! Look, I said I'm sorry, Call! What more can I say to make you believe me?!" 'How can I get you back?!', his thoughts seemed to say, as he screamed at Call and told him everything he could possibly think of to break this divide between them.  
The wind ravaged the forests around them as the sky darkened even more. Havoc barked and dashed about, crunching leaves under his heavy wolf-paws. Then, all at once, the clouds burst and rain began to pelt down onto the three of them.  
"Nothing! You can't say anything to me because I am done with you, Aaron! I thought you of all people would understand-I thought that you were different! But, I see now that you're just like everyone else! And, it makes me sick to think that I-that I ever liked you!"  
And just like that, Call started running again but this time, back in the direction of the cave-like structure that was the Magisterium.  
Wasting no time, Aaron chased after him, his own sneakers making him slip a few times onto the rain-slicked ground below.  
"Call! CALL! STOP! CALL-"  
But, the dark-haired boy had vanished from sight. Havoc apparently having gone with him.  
So, realizing that maybe it was too late, the blond-haired boy fell down against a tree, his head in his hands, and sobbed bitterly as the rain continued to splatter against the trees. He didn't care at all that he would be soaked later on. He just wanted Call back.  
"I-I love you.", he whispered, the tears still falling rapidly down his cheeks in the cold, damp darkness, as he realized that Call didn't love him anymore...

"Tam, you still up?", Call asked through the closed door that lead into their common room area and then off towards their three, separate rooms. He was still partially damp from the walk back to the school, his sneakers accidentally letting forth a squelching noise as he shifted from foot to foot, wincing from the ever-present pain in his leg and shuddering from cold. Somehow, Call wasn't sure if she was even still awake. After all, he had been gone for hours and it was now close to 2'o clock in the morning.  
He continued to stand by the door, waiting for his friend, hoping that she wouldn't be too angry at him for taking off so suddenly. All Call wanted to do was get inside and go to bed. He didn't even care what they thought of him anymore. He just wanted to disappear for as long as he possibly could.  
However, all such thoughts immediately fled from his mind, when he saw Tamara standing on the other side of the now open door. Her was face much paler than usual, with what looked like a sense of relief and tears in her eyes, as she held out her arms and reached over to hug him.  
"Call!", she exclaimed, through tears as she buried her head of frizzy dark hair into his shoulder, pinning him directly to the spot. "Call! Oh my god, Call! You're back! We-I was so worried! Aaron left and I thought that-"  
But, she never got to finish because just then the blond boy appeared down the hallway and when he caught sight of Call, he ran towards him, arms outstretched.  
"CALL!', Aaron shouted as if he could scarcely believe that it was the dark-haired boy standing a few feet or so away. Tamara was hugging him as if he was about to bolt outside into the darkness again at any given moment. But, at the familiar sound of the other boy's voice, Call's body seemed to stiffen and he looked up, glaring harshly.  
"Leave me alone!", he spat, attempting to push past Tamara as Aaron began advancing towards him. But, her hand came up to rest on his shoulder and her fingers dug slightly into his skin. He stopped at the abrupt jolt of pain that the action instantly created and spun around to face her.  
"Let me go!"  
She simply shook her head.  
"I-I want to go to bed! Just let me go, Tamara!", he demanded, but she continued to grasp his shoulder, tightening her hold even more.  
When Call looked into her eyes again, he was surprised to see that they held nothing but an expression of fiery determination in them and that alone caused him to stop struggling.  
"What is it you want me to do?! Tell me so I can just go to sleep! I'm cold, wet and would really like to end this so I can go to bed!", he told her, voice strained and feeling like at any second he would collapse from immense hunger or maybe exhaustion.  
This seemed to soften the expression in his friend's eyes, it was still a firm look but it held no malice as it had only moments prior. In fact, now Tamara Rajavi was even smiling as she stared at Call, and the action made the dark-haired boy feel suddenly an immense amount of regret.  
"Talk to him.", she finally said, voice barely above a whisper as she gestured to the figure of Aaron leaning a ways off against one of the cave walls. The blond boy wasn't looking at her or Call, instead he was gazing sadly down at the stone-strewn floor.  
"Just talk to him. It's-It's been a long day and I know that you would rather ignore him and just go to bed, but I think you two should at least talk about things, first."  
Call wanted to argue with her, he really did, but it was late and he was dead-tired and knew that even if he did go to bed, he wouldn't be able to fall sleep for the remainder of the night. So, he took a deep breath and shrugged, like he honestly was done fighting with her and just wanted some sort of closure.  
"Okay."  
She smiled at him again and gestured for Aaron and him to follow her into the common room area, Havoc already dozing contentedly on one of the couch cushions. Carefully, she set about fixing them a snack in the adjoining kitchenette while they reluctantly sat down on opposite sides, the Chaos-Ridden wolf between them.  
When she was finished, Tamara placed a plate of cheese and crackers and a bag of Lays potato chips on the coffee table. Then with a wave, she bid them 'goodnight', before opening her bedroom door and quietly shutting it behind her.  
Tamara had no intention of actually going to sleep, that was anyway, until her two best friends resolved their current conflict, so she reached under her pillow and pulled out the book on 'LGBT Mages', she'd shown to Jasper and began to read.  
Meanwhile, in the common room, Aaron broke open the bag of chips and began to crunch on a few as he watched Call, who was intently studying the plate of crackers and slices of cheese.  
"How would she even know how to make such a simple thing like this?", he asked, pointing to the plate. "It's not like her parents allowed her to eat something so meagre. I mean, can you imagine?"  
But, Aaron wasn't paying attention to Call's sudden rant about Tamara's upbringing. Instead, he was staring at the other boy like he couldn't been believe he was actually sitting there with him.  
Call stopped talking when he caught Aaron's gaze fixed on him and glanced over.  
"Something wrong, Stewart?"  
Aaron quickly shook his head, his shock of blond hair falling slightly into his eyes.  
"No, it's just-look, about earlier...I'm-I'm really sorry, Call. I didn't mean to say that to you. I-I know how sensitive you are about that. I know you lost your mother cause of him and I'm-I'm just really, really sorry. I never should've said that...", the blond-haired boy got out all in a rush.  
Call, who was stroking Havoc's head that now lay in his lap, nodded slowly and his grey eyes flicked back to meet Aaron's blue ones. He let out a sigh and just like that, the tension died between the two of them, as Call began to grin.  
"I had no idea that you were such a twat. But, I guess that just makes us even."  
Aaron's head spun and he had to mentally calm his rapidly pounding heart.  
"You hurt me like you wouldn't believe, Aaron. But, after a good few hours outside on my own, I realized that I also can't stand to lose you. You're my counterweight and I'm yours. We need to remember that each time we fight, cause we need each other or everything just falls to chaos."  
Without even realizing it, Call had leaned closer towards Aaron and the other boy had done likewise, as he hung onto his best friend's every word.  
"I-I love you.", Aaron said, so softly that Call barely heard him say it, but he did and smiled.  
"You know I do too, Stewart.", he replied, unable to look away as Aaron's tongue poked out of his mouth slightly to touch his bottom lip.  
"Always will. No matter what.", he added, feeling like if he didn't kiss the boy beside him soon, he would literally pass out, but not due to hunger or exhaustion.  
"Call?", Aaron asked, his voice carrying a sort of breathiness to it as he watched the dark-haired boy mirror his earlier action, his tongue darting out slightly to moisten his lips.  
"I want to kiss you so badly right now Stewart, you don't even know...", Call told him, his voice tapering off as he stared him.  
The blond's breath hitched at that and he slowly shut his eyes as he whispered: "Then, do it."  
That was all the encouragement Callum Hunt seemed to need as he finally brought his lips to Aaron's in what was no doubt in both their minds, the most passionate kiss they'd shared yet. It was so like and yet unlike their previous kisses and that made it better and more exhilarating. Call's hand was splayed gently so that it was caressing Aaron's cheek, as Aaron pressed his chest closer so that it rested against Call's and now he could feel the other boy's heartbeat and it was really all too much, yet not enough. However, then Call brought his hands up and threaded them through Aaron's soft, blond hair and he practically melted the feeling, as let a groan of appreciation escape from his mouth. By this point, Havoc had been roused from his spot and had got up in favour of finding somewhere else to rest. They hardly noticed though because now Aaron was pushing Call back so that he fell softly against the couch cushions and they were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Chaos seemed to be evident so that it basically crackled around them, as they battled with their tongues now, trying to outdo the other. It was passion like neither had ever experienced before, nothing like how Call had felt with Celia that day. No, this was something entirely opposite to what that had been. That had been weak, pathetic, lifeless. This was strong, coursing, rough, like a tsunami or a tornado or even an earthquake. This was it. Call knew it now. Knew it as he stared into Aaron's eyes and saw the powerful emotions present there. Knew it as he met Aaron's lips again and again, practically sucking out the other boy's life force. He would die before he let anything bad happen to Aaron Stewart, the boy he'd fallen so hard for so quickly. Yes, Call was absolutely certain.  
This was love.


	8. #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone, long time no see, right?  
> Been busy with school and such, but today was a snow day (yay!) so I was able to finally write up another chapter for this story!  
> Once again, thank you so much to all of you who have taken the time to read this little thing I made as my contribution to the Magisterium fandom.  
> I have really had lots of fun writing this and hope that you've all had fun reading it, just as much! 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

"Call, has anyone ever had visions of the Void, like hallucinations, maybe?", Aaron Stewart casually asked his boyfriend of exactly 2 days, as they were walking down one of the cave corridors to lessons with Master Rufus.  
Whatever Callum Hunt had been expecting the other boy to say, wasn't what he had thought he would, and he stopped abruptly beside a row of stalagmites. He then turned slowly so that he was looking directly at Aaron and without thinking, brought his hands up to rest on the blond's face. "You're having visions.", he said after a moment, grey eyes bright with an emotion Aaron couldn't identify, as he continued to stare into the other's sparkling, green ones. "Of the Void.", he finally said as an afterthought.  
Aaron nodded or rather, he tried to, as Call was still holding onto his now extremely flushed face. "Y-Yeah. They started the night before we had that big fight and you ran off... I-I saw it, Call. I'm sure of it."  
Call gently released his grip on Aaron's face, his arms falling to his sides, but he did not look away once. "W-what did you see?", he enquired, silently cursing himself for stuttering. "Aaron", he said, as said boy immediately risked a glance back over at him. "What did you see...in your vision?"  
The blond was quiet for several long moments, until Call feared he would never say another word ever again. But, he did, forcing himself to look right at his boyfriend, as he bit his lip, nervously.  
"I-I saw an open plain of nothingness. It was dark and cold, yet their were creatures there. Wolves. Chaos-Ridden wolves, like Havoc. Well, not entirely like Havoc, you know? But, there was a mother wolf and she was sniffing at the still air within the Void, trying to find her pups.", Aaron paused then, and he felt a comforting hand try to reach up to touch his shoulder. He decided to take a seat on the hard, rough, cave floor and Call in turn, sat down next to him.  
"Aaron, what happened after that. Did-did she find the pups?", Call asked, desperately wanting to help the other boy make sense of what he had seen.  
The blond shook his head, as he looked over at Call with a troubled expression. "Yes and no, they-they managed to catch a bird to eat that had accidentally flown into the Void. Her and the four of her pups, that is. But, the fifth one-the fifth one was...", his voice tapered off. He couldn't say it.  
"Dead?", Call asked, and Aaron nodded, as he bit his lip again, attempting to hold back the tears. Then, he felt Call's hand rest on his shoulder, before he carefully encircled his arm protectively around the blond boy's back. For what seemed like an eternity, neither spoke. Instead, they just sat there in the Magisterium corridor, contemplating what it all meant and what would need to be done. Until at last, Call stood up, again.  
"Let's go and see what Rufus thinks.", was all he said, as he offered his hand to the blond to hold onto.  
Aaron immediately took Callum's hand in his shaking one and gave a tentative nod, before they started to walk down the hall once more.  
No matter what, Call thought. He knew, he would do anything for this boy...

When they finally found him, Master Rufus was standing in the entry way of a classroom, closest to the Refectory and he appeared to be smiling slightly. It only took Call a moment to figure out why, and he hastily let go of Aaron's hand, causing the other boy to glance quickly back at him, frowning. But, before either could speak, Rufus interrupted them, clearing his throat.  
Instantly, both boys turned to look at their teacher and silently prayed to some higher power, that their flushed faces would not give them away. However, it appeared that the dark-skinned mage was still smiling in their general direction as he said: "Ms. Rajavi mentioned something like this to me, boys. I assure you, I am by no means, going to hurt either of you for loving someone who is of your own gender. After all, you are both capable of choosing your own partners in life and it really does only make sense, that you both would choose the other as such. Sure, it probably had a lot to do with both of you being each other's counterweights. No doubt also, your connection as being the school's two only Makaris, were a factor as well. But no matter the means of how you realized it, I do not care to dwell on the matter because you and Mister Stewart," Master Rufus said, gesturing at Aaron who was standing impeccably close to Call. "Can be together as you wish...so long as it does not interfere with your lessons. Are we understood?", he asked, but the stern tone was betrayed by his evident smile.  
Callum Hunt gave a hesitant nod and forced himself to look up at his teacher. Aaron did likewise, and both mumbled something incoherently under their breaths, their faces feeling like they were practically on fire.  
"Pardon?", Master Rufus asked.  
They both took a deep breath.  
"We understand."  
There was silence for a brief moment or so, then their teacher smiled down at them. Both boys were holding onto each other's hand, again.  
"Now then, why ever are you two here? It's Saturday, should you not be off enjoying your weekend break?", he asked them, gesturing slightly with a hand to the long corridor that led back to the common rooms.  
The blond reluctantly nodded, but Call, stubborn as ever, shook his head.  
"Aaron's had a vision of the Void.", he said.  
More silence followed in the wake of this statement. Master Rufus' eyebrows pulled together in a conflicted frown.  
"That is not possible.", he told him at last, turning away so as to go back into the classroom.  
Callum and Aaron looked at each other, then back at Rufus' retreating form.  
"Wait! Here him out!", Call blurted out, causing their teacher to look back over his shoulder at him.  
"Mister Hunt, I must ask you not to shout so-"  
"Aaron's had a vision! He told me earlier and we decided to go see you, thinking you'd know what it means-"  
"That is not possible. No Makar can have a vision of the Void. The Void can only be felt, glimpsed at yes, but never-", however, he was cut off again, this time by Aaron.  
"A glimpse? That's what it was? Just a glimpse? Gosh, I felt like I was there. Like, actually there. Why did I-", but he was interrupted by Call, who was now shouting.  
"AARON HAD A VISION, HE TOLD ME! THERE WERE WOLVES! CHAOS-RIDDEN WOLVES AND ONE OF THE WOLF PUPS WAS DEAD!"  
Suddenly, Call stopped shouting at his teacher because, a look had passed across the man's face that caused his usually dark-skin to go a pale white. Master Rufus stood stark still and then grabbed Callum by the shoulders. "This-this is not good.", was what he managed to get out in a mere whisper. "I-I must notify the council... Yes, that is what I must do...", he continued to mutter under his breath. He quickly let go of his student and without looking back at either of them, dashed out of the classroom and down the cave's long, winding corridor.  
Aaron and Call didn't bother running after him. There would be no point, really. They would have to wait and talk to Tamara.


End file.
